Illusions
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Entre folie et désespoir, voici comment Bella et Edward tentent de survivre après leur séparation. Ils seront aidés par un vampire mais cela suffira-t-il à les sauver? MINI FIC en 3 chapitres - TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

_Rated M, vous êtes prévenues._

_Les paragraphes en italique ont été écrits au présent intentionnellement. Ils sont les fantasmes/illusions des personnages._

_Je ne vous dis rien, je vous laisse vous dans un premier temps vous faire votre propre idée de cette histoire. _

_C'est en fic en 3 chapitres (mais 5 publiés, vous comprendrez pourquoi)._

_Je compte sur vous toutes pour laisser une trace de votre passage ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>ILLUSIONS<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

« Quand tu reviendras, on en reparlera Bella. » me lança Charlie tout aussi énervé que moi.

Je pestai en balançant mon sac dans la cabine de ma camionnette, en démarrant l'engin, en sortant de ma rue. Mon humeur s'apaisa seulement lorsque j'empruntai le sentier dans la forêt qui me mènerait jusqu'à _notre_ clairière.

Aujourd'hui ça avait été pire, Charlie m'avait interdit de partir à Los Angeles et je lui avais crié dessus. J'étais majeure et bientôt diplômée, j'avais fait ce que tous attendaient de moi. Pourquoi refusait-il désormais ? J'étais bonne élève, mes examens ne seraient pas difficiles pour à réussir, un weekend en dehors de la maison n'allait rien compromettre.

Depuis mon anniversaire, je devais donner le change, mentir et patienter. Edward était parti et si les premiers mois, j'étais devenue un zombie comme Charlie ou Jake le disaient, j'avais repris pied avec la réalité de façon brutale et depuis j'étais obligée d'afficher un sourire sur mon visage. Charlie me disait souvent que mes yeux étaient vides, Jake m'avait reprochée de ne pas vouloir oublier ces sang-sues.

Car en me quittant dans cette forêt, mon vampire n'avait pas que rompu avec moi, il m'avait privée de ma vie, de mon avenir. Si il n'y avait pas eu Charlie et Renée, je n'aurais pas tenu cette promesse qu'il m'avait arrachée. Surtout ne pas agir de dangereusement, il me l'avait défendu. Il n'avait pas pensé au plus grand danger et il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir ça. Le plus grand danger pour moi était les vampires. Un en particulier. Victoria voulait se venger et elle m'avait tourné autour des mois et des mois. Jake était devenu un membre de la meute de Sam et l'avait traquée sans relâche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon petit-ami n'avait rien fait contre elle. Et à lui j'avais du dire la vérité.

A tous, j'avais expliqué que le départ des Cullen était du à une incroyable opportunité professionnelle pour le . Edward et moi irions à l'université l'année suivante, comme prévu, nous n'étions séparés que géographiquement. A tous je faisais croire que je partais en avion un weekend par mois le rejoindre à Los Angeles, tous frais payés bien sur.

Jacob, seul, savait qu'il n'en était rien, il savait que j'allais camper dans _notre_ clairière et pour s'être permis un jour de m'y rejoindre, il savait que je ne faisais que pleurer. Il avait tenté de me « raisonner », il avait tenté de me faire voir qu'il y avait pour moi un autre futur possible, un futur avec lui. Ça avait été tentant et grâce à nos escapades, j'avais pu entendre la voix d'Edward plus d'une fois.

Arrivée dans _notre_ clairière, j'installai rapidement la tente, j'étais devenue experte mais pour cela j'avais du solliciter Mike. Il l'avait vu comme une ouverture, il m'avait invitée à sortir, en secret même puisque Edward était, à sa connaissance, toujours dans ma vie.

La nuit tomba et bien installée dans mon sac de couchage, je me repassais mes souvenirs. Cette nuit pourtant, j'en voulus plus. J'étais une boule de nerfs, un brasier mis sous cloche, j'avais besoin d'exploser. Ma main gauche descendit sur ma poitrine, relevant mon sweat et mon tshirt, ma main droite, elle, se perdit sous l'élastique de mon jogging et celui de la culotte.

_Ce sont _ses_ mains qui me touchent, même froides elles brulent ma peau. Il m'embrasse sans urgence et sans retenue. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me soumets docilement à ses caresses mais en moi, déjà, gronde un besoin presque animal d'être possédée. il continue de découvrir mes corps. _

_Je frissonne, de plus en plus, je gémis, je soupire. Je sens que je vais enfin connaître la volupté. Je ne_ _savais rien de mon corps, Edward se charge de me le faire découvrir. Comme j'ai été bête de ne pas écouter ma mère et ses grandes leçons sur la sexualité ! _

_« Tu as froid, mon amour ? » me demande-t-il._

_« C'est l'effet que tu me fais » _

_« Bella, es-tu sûre de… »_

_Ses mains se suspendent, mon souffle également. Je ne peux tout simplement plus reculer._

_« Plus que certaine, je t'aime » je lui assure._

_Je lui ôte sa chemise et son pantalon, mes gestes sont sûrs, je n'hésite pas, mon désir me rend moins maladroite. Quand enfin nous sommes nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre, je vois comme son corps parfait est fait pour le mien. J'ai beau ne pas le mériter, il est fait pour moi. Mon antre le réclame, alors je colle mon sexe contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'emparent de mon sein gauche et lui infligent une douce torture. Il veut mon cœur, il sait qu'il ne bat que pour lui. _

_« Viens, je t'en supplie, viens… » _

_Mais Edward n'en a pas fini de me supplicier, ses lèvres tracent à présent les courbes de mes seins puis de mon ventre et de mes hanches. Je dois le forcer à poser sa bouche là où mon corps en a besoin. Il vient titiller mon sexe, alterne entre des grands coups de langue et des baisers légers._

_« Viens ! »_

_Nos yeux se ferment en même temps quand enfin je l'accueille en moi. Edward s'enfonce de toute sa longueur en moi. Je me sens entière, je me sens complète. Le sexe est réellement une expérience extraordinaire. Avec fougue, il s'active en moi, il grogne comme j'aime, il soupire de plaisir, il gémit contre mes lèvres. Je m'accroche à ses bras, à son cou, à ses hanches. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de le voir, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, au bord de l'orgasme. Je l'embrasse passionnément, nos langues luttent pour mieux capituler. Nos souffles courts se confondent, nous ne pouvons plus que subir le raz-de-marée qui ravage nos vies. Lui comme moi étions vierges, lui et moi sommes amants désormais et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il s'habille. Je voudrais rester nue sous son corps à jamais._

_Il va jouir, c'est imminent, il butte durement en moi. Soudain il se retire et saisit son sexe dans sa main droite tout en se relevant. Il se déverse sur mon ventre en râlant et quand il n'est plus secoué par des spasmes de plaisir, il s'allonge à mes côtés._

_Il me prend la bouche, de sa main droite, il continue là son sexe s'est arrêté. Ses doigts puisent en moi et sont vite recouverts de mon jus. Ils portent souvent ses doigts à sa bouche pour me gouter et je souris car je sais qu'il veut boire à la source. _

_Je me relève en appui sur mes coudes et le regarde dans les yeux._

_« Fais-moi jouir Edward. »_

_Il obéit avec zèle, ses lèvres reprennent leur torture mais se sont fixées un but. Elles ne tardent pas à s'acharner sur mon clitoris et je sens en moi que la boule est plus grosse, elle gronde avec colère, elle veut exploser._

_« Lâche-toi Bella. » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille._

_Je me lâche, j'explose, je meurs, je jouis._

Toute ma nuit fut consacrée à de nouvelles découvertes et au plaisir, je me laissais aller totalement, sans honte et avec enthousiasme. Si me masturber en fantasmant sur mon amour perdu m'aidait à mieux dormir, je n'allais pas arrêter.

A mon retour chez mon père, la magie n'opéra pas. J'avais besoin d'être dans _notre_ clairière pour parvenir à me sentir connectée à Edward et pouvoir jouir. Que penserait-il si il savait ? M'en voudrait-il ? Alice m'avait-elle vue ? Qu'elle m'ait vue ou pas ne changerait rien. J'avais failli être tuée par Laurent puis Victoria, à cause des Cullen comme se plaisait à me le dire Jake. J'avais beau les défendre face aux loups, Edward et sa famille n'avaient rien fait pour me sauver.

Les examens se déroulèrent sans surprise, la cérémonie de remise de diplômes également. Je dus sourire plus que d'habitude, ma mère hélas n'avait pas pu venir mais ça m'importait peu. En voyant mes camarades fêter la fin du lycée, je réalisais que je n'avais plus la force de mentir. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre être aussi heureuse qu'eux, je ne pouvais pas croire en l'avenir avec la même impatience qu'eux.

Non je n'irais pas à l'université, je ne voulais plus de cette bourse pour Cornell, je ne voulais pas aller étudier en Floride non plus. J'allais me suicider, le jour de mon départ de Forks, je retournerais une dernière fois dans _notre_ clairière et je me tuerais. Je ne pourrais rien envisager de trop théâtral, sans doute qu'une surdose de somnifères ferait l'affaire. Je dirais à mon père et Jake que je devais me rendre à Olympia, aucun n'allait se douter de mes intentions.

Prendre cette décision fut si simple et libératrice. Parce que morte je n'aurais plus mal, parce que morte je ne serais plus seule, je ne serais plus, tout simplement.

Pour la dernière fois dans mon lit, je me repassais mon fantasme, excitée par avance de ma nuit à venir dans _notre_ clairière. Le lendemain, Charlie n'y vit que du feu, il me servit son couplet habituel sur la prudence en conduisant. Je partis presque impatiente de chez moi. La veille j'avais téléphoné à ma mère avant de diner au Lodge avec mon père et je leur avais fait mes adieux ainsi. Je n'écrivis pas de lettre, ils avaient tous sous-estimé ma souffrance, leur en parler ainsi n'aurait servi à rien.

Jake aussi ne me posa pas plus de questions, il était soulagé à chaque fois que je faisais quelque de normal. Je le savais dans l'attente avec moi, il restait mon ami, il faisait tout pour que je le vois autrement. Je n'étais pas dupe et je l'avais même envisagé quand il m'avait sauvée de Laurent et Victoria. Je l'aurais fait souffrir si j'avais pris cette voie facile et fausse et il méritait un véritable amour.

J'arrivais juste avant le coucher du soleil à la clairière et me couchai aussitôt au milieu des fleurs. Je n'avais pas pris mon matériel de camping, je n'aurais pas en avoir besoin. Quand le Dr Gerandy m'avait prescrit des somnifères, après le départ des Cullen, j'en avais avalé parce que mon père avait insisté. Je n'avais plus réitéré, je m'étais sentie si mal à mon réveil. Chaque soir, j'ôtai un cachet de la boite et le rangeai avec mes tampons pour duper Charlie.

_La lumière change soudainement dans la clairière, tout devient plus sombre et la nature se tait._

_« Bella. » me dit la voix que je n'avais pas voulu oublier._

_Je le cherche du regard, désespérément. Serait-ce une autre illusion auditive ? Non, Edward est là, face à moi en un battement de cil. Il est revenu et je n'ai aucune illusion, il est là pour m'empêcher de trahir ma promesse._

_« Tu dois avancer Bella. »_

_« Non! » je m'écries déjà en pleurs._

_Je sens sa main prendre la mienne, une seconde après, les cachets ont été réduits en poussière. Edward les laisse être emportés par le vent puis il me prend dans ses bras._

_« Tu ne dois plus mettre ta vie en parenthèses à cause de moi et encore moins te suicider pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »_

_« Je suis persuadée du contraire. Je n'ai plus le goût à rien depuis que tu m'as quittée. » je réplique plus doucement._

_Je suis incapable de lui hurler dessus comme j'ai pourtant voulu le faire des milliers de fois. Je savoure son étreinte, tout me paraissait si différent. Il est calme, posé, je l'ai souvent imaginé en colère contre moi quand je chutais en moto ou sautais des falaises._

_« Alice l'a vu Bella. Elle a vu que tu allais guérir. Tu n'oublieras jamais mais tu arriveras à sourire et à aimer. »_

_Je le dévisage sans l'écouter, émerveillée, éblouie. Ma mémoire ne lui a pas fait justice, il est encore plus beau, plus lumineux et pâle, il sent si bon et sa peau me paraît moins froide._

_« Bella, tu as toujours su la véritable raison de mon départ. Je suis dangereux pour toi, ma famille aussi. J'ai cru que je pouvais te protéger mais c'est impossible. »_

_« Change-moi ! » je le supplie._

_Il s'écarte légèrement pour me forcer à le regarder. Il a toujours ce pouvoir de m'hypnotiser, de me convaincre, de ma calmer aussi._

_« Tu mérites mieux que cela. Tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie de damnation et de souffrance. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si égoïste, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »_

_« Tu m'as... menti... quand... tu es... parti, tu... as dit.. » je bute sur chaque mot car je dois ravaler mes sanglots._

_Mes pleurs redoublent malgré mes efforts désespérés au souvenir de ces quelques minutes qui ont marqué si profondément ma vie._

_« Oui, j'ai menti et je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu t'en remettrais, mais tu es unique Bella, j'aurais du m'en douter. »_

_« Ne pars pas... » _

_« Il le faut. »_

_« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »_

_« Moi non plus Bella. » me jure-t-il._

_Je le regarde pleine d'espoir, il se penche et baise mes lèvres rien qu'instant._

_« Je mourrais aussi si tu mourrais, Bella. »_

_« Non ! » je me révolte._

_« Tu te souviens quand nous avons regardé 'Roméo et Juliette'... Je t'ai dit mes plans, le jour où tu mourras, je ferais de même. »_

_« Non... »_

_« Alors vis pour moi, vis pour nous deux Bella. »_

_J'hoche la tête et resserre mes bras autour de sa taille. Il ne revient pas._

_« Adieu Bella. »_

_Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de se libérer sans difficulté de mon étreinte. Je le vois s'éloigner rapidement sous le couvert des arbres._

Puis la lumière revint, le ciel orangé réapparut au-dessus de moi et les oiseaux reprirent leurs sérénades. Je retournai à ma voiture, plus forte et plus détruite à la fois. Il m'avait enfin dit la vérité, il m'avait donné la meilleure raison pour ne pas mourir. J'allais vivre pour lui, hors de question d'en aimer un autre cependant. J'essuyai mes joues et retournai chez Charlie, j'avais un avenir à préparer.

_oOo_

**PDV Edward**

Je ne fus rassuré que quand elle rentra chez elle et téléphona à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle irait étudier à l'université d'état de Port Angeles. Dieu comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras rien qu'un instant, me noyer dans ses grands yeux chocolats ou encore tenir sa main dans la mienne.

A mes côtés, Zafrina trépignait d'impatience. Elle détestait sortir de l'Amazonie, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait eu assez pitié de moi pour me un immense service en m'accompagnant à Forks et en empêchant Bella de se tuer. Grâce à son don, j'avais pu intervenir indirectement, car si je m'étais trouvé dans cette clairière, jamais plus je n'en serais reparti. Désormais Bella allait continuer de vivre et moi d'attendre sa mort et la mienne.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>C'est la première partie, vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux vos pronostics sur ce qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre (déjà écrit d'ailleurs -<em>

La suite arrive très vite.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà écrit une review ou/et mis cette fic en suivi/favori. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>ILLUSIONS<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

« Encore. » lui dis-je à deux cent mètres de distance.

Zafrina venait à peine de terminer son « repas », j'avais été patient mais là j'étais à bout.

« Tu m'énerves Cullen. »

Senna grogna, je savais bien qu'elles avaient prévu autre chose, je savais bien que je n'étais qu'une nuisance pour leur clan depuis mon arrivée dans leur forêt... deux ou trois ans plus tôt sans doute.

« Juste une fois. » mentis-je.

Zafrina soupira mais céda car soudain Bella était face à moi. Son sourire m'invita et je m'approchai d'elle. J'étais arrivé à un point où cela me suffisait, comme le drogué que j'étais, réduit à se contenter d'un placebo pour tenir un jour de plus.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, au début j'avais fantasmé sur elle comme je l'aurais fait un siècle plus tôt. Humain, à dix-sept ans, j'aurais bandé en pensant à ses lèvres pleines, à son cou gracile, à sa gorge à peine découverte, à ses mains délicates et petites. Maintenant je n'avais plus aucune pudeur, plus aucune retenue, plus aucun tabou.

_Je m'approche d'elle à mon tour tel le prédateur que je suis et enfin je peux toucher ses cheveux soyeux, sa peau douce, ses lèvres chaudes._

_« Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter. » m'accuse-t-elle._

_Parce que j'ai besoin qu'elle le fasse, j'ai besoin qu'elle me rappelle le monstre que je suis. Si elle ne le fait pas, je laisserai mon instinct prendre le dessus._

_« Pardonne-moi Bella. »_

_Elle m'a déjà pardonné, d'ailleurs m'en a-t-elle seulement voulu ? Je sais qu'elle ne se sent pas digne de moi alors qu'en je ne le suis pas d'elle, c'est un débat sans fin. _

_« Je t'aime Edward. »_

_Elle me tend ses lèvres, je les cueille et les vénère à la fois. Chacun de ses baisers est un péché qu'elle commet de bonne grâce. Elle a noirci son âme à vouloir m'aimer, à vouloir m'en trouver une. Elle est prête à se damner pour moi, pour être à jamais à moi. _

_Et je la veux à moi, de la pire des façons. _

_Si seulement je pouvais la posséder... je peux, elle est là pour moi._

_« Je suis à toi Edward. » me jure-t-elle._

_Son odeur ne me tente pas, elle m'excite, elle me rend fou de désir. En moi, le monstre se réjouit, il jubile, il grogne sa frustration passée et son impatience. _

_Quand les vêtements de ma femme ( parce qu'elle est à moi bien au-delà du concept du mariage ) tombent à terre, en lambeaux, le monstre est intenable. Je le rejoins, je suis le monstre, je ne suis plus un paradoxe. Cette Bella ne peut pas mourir sous mes baisers, sous mon corps, elle ne peut pas bleuir, elle ne peut que se donner avec impatience et je ne suis plus capable de la blesser._

_Elle défait maladroitement ma chemise, mon pantalon, je m'occupe du reste car elle n'ose pas. Nous sommes enfin nus, je l'allonge à même le sol qui est couvert de fleurs odorantes aux couleurs vives. Sa peau pâle et la mienne sur ce lit coloré se confondent._

_Je l'embrasse, je la mordille, je la lèche, ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses et je garde son sexe pour la fin car après, je ne pourrai plus me retenir. J'ai déjà gouté à ce nectar qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi, il suffit à me faire perdre la raison._

_« Il n'y a que toi qui m'excite comme ça. » me déclare-t-elle, la voix rauque, ses mains férocement accrochées à mes cheveux._

_Mes mains sont en mission : toucher, caresser, malmener chaque parcelle de ce corps que Bella m'offre._

_« Ne te retiens pas, tu sais que j'aime ça. » me susurre-t-elle._

_Je m'engouffre en elle, comme un voleur, sans la prévenir, avec brusquerie. Je ne suis pas celui que je croyais, je ne suis pas un gentleman, je ne suis pas un gentil garçon. Je suis un amant exigeant, un amant possessif et jaloux, un amant généreux et fou d'amour et de désir._

_Je peux lui faire l'amour des heures durant, des jours entiers et des nuits complètes sans m'épuiser mais je sais que cette Bella là, comme la vraie, doit dormir. Aussi, après l'avoir faite jouir et l'avoir possédée plusieurs fois, je la laisse s'étendre sur les fleurs, toujours nue, et sombrer dans le sommeil. Et je la regarde, elle murmure mon prénom, elle bouge contre moi, si jamais elle s'agite je n'ai qu'à la serrer plus fort contre moi pour l'apaiser._

Zafrina n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Elle était capable de maintenir une illusion des jours durant mais les miennes étaient pénibles pour elle, je m'en rendais bien compte. Au début, elle avait fait agir Bella en fonction de ce que je disais, puis elle m'avait imposé toujours le même scénario et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Zafrina cessa d'exercer son pouvoir et c'était comme si je m'éveillai après le plus merveilleux des rêves. J'étais à nouveau seul, sans ma Bella à embrasser, à enlacer, à aimer.

Après mon retour de Forks et le sauvetage in extremis de mon âme sœur, j'avais décidé de rester en Amazonie. J'étais au calme sans aucune pensée pour me divertir, j'avais du gibier à profusion et je n'avais pas à prétendre être en paix. Devant les miens, j'avais du mentir avec conviction que j'avais fait le bon choix, la vie de Bella était trop précieuse pour que nous la mettions en danger. Ici je pouvais hurler à longueur de temps, je pouvais gémir, grogner, pleurer, ne m'arrêtant que pour me nourrir et soustraire Zafrina de sa compagne Senna.

Au début j'avais gardé la notion du temps, désormais, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je m'étais retiré dans cette jungle. Je ne remarquais plus le jour ou la nuit, je ne voyais pas les saisons défiler. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était en rapport avec elle. Bella restait en permanence dans mes pensées. Quand j'arrivais à être assez calme, je m'allongeais au milieu d'une clairière et me souvenais de _notre_ clairière à elle et moi.

Je ne me faisais aucune illusion, j'avais fait le bon choix. Bella devait vivre sans moi. Je l'aimais trop et mal. Trop pour accepter de mettre sa vie en danger. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce que je ressentais en sa présence, son sang chantait pour moi, il avait nargué le monstre en moi, il m'avait tenté et fait souffrir à chaque seconde passée avec elle. Je l'aimais mal parce que je n'aurais pas du penser à elle comme je le faisais souvent. Je la salissais en l'imaginant nue et offerte, en la voulant soumise à mes instincts bestiaux, en la désirant plus qu'aucun homme ne pourrait jamais la désirer.

Comme après chaque illusion provoquée, je me jurai de ne plus jamais recommencer. Bella, si prude, si pure, elle ne devait plus jamais être souillée par mes fantasmes. Même si l'imaginer en train de me...

Non !

Le temps passa, c'était inévitable bien sur mais j'aurais tant voulu l'arrêter pour qu'elle ne meure jamais. Alice m'avait engueulé après cette rupture, elle disait que transformer Bella aurait été la plus belle preuve d'amour. Elle m'avait inondé de visions où j'étais radieux, Bella à mes côtés. Ce qu'Alice ne comprenait pas, ou bien refusait de comprendre, était que mon bonheur ne passait pas avant celui de Bella.

Quand ma sœur avait eu la vision de Bella avalant des somnifères, une semaine avant que cela ne se produise, elle m'avait prévenu et j'étais parti chercher Zafrina. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me confronter à Bella et de lui mentir encore. L'Amazone avait été ma seule option, je n'aurais pas fait confiance à l'un des miens pour exhorter Bella à ne plus nous regretter.

A cause de ma soif, le monstre se moqua de moi. Dans ces moments-là, il prenait le dessus sur moi, il était plus fort et enragé. Je chassais rarement, m'affamant pour ne pas interrompre ma lente agonie.

« Va te nourrir ! » pesta à un kilomètre Kachiri.

Elle errait souvent seule dans la jungle, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux autres membres de son clan. Quand je lui avais annoncé mon intention de rester, elle avait brièvement hésiter à me « séduire ». Elle était seule mais pas au point de vouloir être avec un vampire mort une deuxième fois. Dans leur vie d'humaines, les trois amazones avaient été des amies proches, élevées comme des sœurs, mais Kachiri avait toujours senti que le lien qui unissait Zafrina et Senna était plus fort. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait voulu les entraîner dans cette éternité maudite.

« Va te nourrir Edward. Tu fais peur à voir. » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle me parlait en un portugais rudimentaire appris au fil du temps en côtoyant ses proies.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'amène un humain. »

C'était sans doute la dixième fois qu'elle me menaçait ainsi, cela devait l'amuser tout de même. Sans enthousiasme, je me mis en chasse. Dès les premières foulées, le monstre prit le contrôle de mon corps, j'étais comme un spectateur indifférent au sang et à l'adrénaline. Je ne fis pas attention à la proie, cela aurait pu être un jaguar comme un capybara.

Kachiri resta proche et quand je fus repu, elle me rejoignit et marcha à mon rythme à travers la fôret épaisse.

« J'aime le printemps... Mon peuple faisait toujours une grande fête quand le printemps arrivait. »

Constatant mon manque de réaction et d'intérêt, elle s'obstina et durant toute une journée, elle me parla de leur vie ici, de cette paix que leur plaisait tant, à leur routine qui lui pesait à elle parfois.

« C'est le problème quand on n'a pas rencontré son âme-soeur. On attend et dans mon cas, j'attends depuis longtemps. »

Même si jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir rencontré Bella, je me disais souvent qu'il aurait été préférable pour elle de ne jamais croiser ma route

« Tu ne peux plus rester ici. » lâcha-t-elle quand le soleil se coucha.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Va attendre ailleurs, quoique tu attendes. »

La colère me gagna rapidement, qui était-elle pour m'empêcher de rester ici ? Elle avait pourtant consenti à partager leur territoire avec moi, pourquoi voulait-elle m'en chasser ?

« Ça va faire trois ans Edward. Tu ne peux pas aller mieux ici. »

« Je n'irai jamais mieux ! » m'emportai-je.

Elle rigola tout bas et secoua la tête, amusée par mon comportement puéril.

« Tu es si jeune, tu réaliseras un jour que cette humaine n'est rien que... »

Je bondis sur elle et la plaquai au sol en un instant. Elle me grogna dessus et nous nous défiâmes du regard de longues minutes avant d'être interrompus par Senna et Zafrina.

« Lâche-la ! » m'ordonna cette dernière.

Je n'aurais rien gagné à lutter, je partis en courant sans même m'excuser. Les jours suivants, je n'accordais aucune pensée à la requête de Kachiri. Je n'avais pas trouvé ici un paradis mais un enfer dans lequel je pouvais souffrir par ma seule faute et sans en infliger le spectacle à quiconque.

Au milieu d'une averse diluvienne, je sentis l'odeur fleurie de Bella sans pourtant parvenir à entendre son cœur. J'étais dans cette clairière qui me rappelait la _notre,_ même si elle n'avait rien en commun. Enfin je la vis émerger des arbres et s'avancer vers moi trop vite pour une humaine. Je tombai à genoux et me pris la tête dans les mains.

_Bella..._

« Zafrina ! » criai-je, désespéré.

_« Lève-toi Edward. Tout ira mieux maintenant. » me dit Bella en me souriant._

_Ses yeux sont d'or comme les miens. Sa peau est pâle et sans défaut, comme la mienne. Son cœur est muet, comme le mien._

_« C'est mieux ainsi Edward. Je le voulais, tu le sais bien. »_

_Oui je le sais, elle me l'a dit et répété. Elle était prête alors à renoncer à son humanité, à sa famille et à son avenir pour devenir une créature damnée._

_« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi. »_

_Elle m'enlace et se hisse pour m'embrasser tendrement. J'aurais été le pire des parjures avant si j'avais pensé qu'elle serait plus belle étant vampire, elle l'est pourtant. Oui ses yeux chocolats me manqueront mais l'or n'a pas dissipé la profondeur et la chaleur de ses iris. Oui les battements de son cœur me manqueront mais leur musique restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Oui l'odeur de son sang me manquera, parce que j'ai été un masochiste d'avoir aimé souffrir à cause lui, mais son odeur à elle est plus forte, sublimée par sa nouvelle nature._

_« Ne me fais plus attendre. » me dit-elle entre deux baisers._

_Mes mains déchirent tout ce qui cache son corps. Je remarque aussitôt que ses seins sont un peu plus volumineux et fermes, ses fesses plus rebondies et surtout qu'elle n'a plus aucune cicatrice sur le corps. Les reflets roux de ses cheveux sont rehaussés, ses cils plus longs, ses lèvres plus rouges._

_Elle sourit de me voir la détailler ainsi, elle recule même pour que je n'en perde pas une miette. Quand elle estime qu'elle a été assez patiente, elle me déshabille à son tour et ses lèvres partent à l'assaut de mon sexe. Le monstre n'est plus là, ou bien a-t-il pris le contrôle total de mon être, je ne saurais dire et quelle importance de toute façon._

_Je ne supporte pas de ne pas la toucher, mes mains caressent sa peau. En vérité, je ne veux qu'une chose, accompagner les mouvements de la tête de Bella. Elle est à genoux devant moi, elle me suce, me possède et me dépossède de toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle sait la cadence pour me rendre fou, elle dépasse les limites, m'emmène au bord du précipice, me ramène au bord, encore et encore._

_Trop souvent j'ai voulu sentir ses lèvres sur mon sexe, trop souvent j'ai imaginé me répandre dans sa bouche, trop souvent j'ai imaginé son regard brulant et gourmand. Bella donne l'assaut final et c'est seulement en promenant mon gland sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes qu'elle parvient à me faire jouir. _

_« Tu vois que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. » me déclare-t-elle en se relevant._

_Elle saute, ses bras enserrent mon cou et ses jambes encerclent mes hanches, elle a peur que je la repousse._

_« Oui... Oh Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de ton amour. »_

_« Je suis prête à tout pour toi. Je t'aime. »_

_Je l'embrasse fiévreusement, je veux me fondre en elle. Tout ce temps loin d'elle, j'ai gardé son amour enfermé, le ressentir était trop douloureux. Elle me rend chaque coup de langue, son sexe danse contre le mien et..._

Plus rien...

« Zafrina ! » hurlai-je

Des milliers de cris d'animaux me répondirent, ma rage les avait effrayés.

« Zafrina ! »

L'Amazone courut jusqu'à moi et me percuta pour me plaquer au sol, comme je l'avais fait avec Kachiri.

« Tu as vu comme tu serais heureux si tu la changes ?! N'attends plus ! » m'exhorta-t-elle.

Le visage radieux de Bella me hantait déjà. Je la voulais ainsi...

_oOo_

**PDV Alice**

« Edward va à Forks, il veut transformer Bella en vampire. » annonçai-je, alarmée, à ma famille.

La vision était claire, mon frère était déjà en route.

« Emmett, tu dois venir avec moi, je n'y arriverais pas seule. »

* * *

><p><em>Oui c'est là que ça se termine !<em>

_La suite arrivera bientôt, c'est promis ! Des remarques ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme toujours. Je me demande quels sont ressentis après ce chapitre et je répondrai comme toujours à chaque review._


	3. Avertissement

**ILLUSIONS**

* * *

><p><strong>AVERTISSEMENT<strong>

**J'AI ECRIT DEUX FINS POUR CETTE FICTION**

**SELON MOI, LA VRAIE FIN SE TROUVE AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS,  
><strong>**ÇA N'EST PAS UN « HAPPY END » !**

**SI VOUS VOULEZ LA FIN ALTERNATIVE, CELLE QUI PEUT SE CONCLURE PAR « ET ILS VECURENT HEUREUX A JAMAIS », SAUTEZ LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE POUR ALLER DIRECTEMENT AU DERNIER CHAPITRE**

**JE TIENS À PRÉCISER QUE L'ALTERNATIVE EST MOINS ÉLABORÉE CAR ÇA N'EST PAS LA VRAIE MAIS JE VOUS DONNE QUAND MÊME UN PETIT MOMENT DE BONHEUR**

**MERCI D'AVOIR PRIS LE TEMPS DE LIRE CETTE NOTE**

**JE NE RÉPONDRAIS PAS AUX MÉCONTENTES QUI SE SERONT TROMPEES DE FIN **

**:-P**


	4. Chapitre 3 Vraie fin

_ATTENTION, je vous ai prévenue, ce chapitre est la vraie fin mais ça ne se finit pas bien (mais c'est très bien!)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ILLUSIONS<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Quand j'arrivais à Forks chez le père de Bella, je ne pris pas un instant pour réfléchir, j'avais déjà gâché trop de temps et tourner mille fois dans ma tête les mêmes arguments. Elle avait changé, grandi, affinée, ses courbes étaient plus voluptueuses comme dans la dernière illusion de Zafrina. Comme j'avais hâte de la changer en vampire. Elle me serait reconnaissante et elle serait absolument magnifique à n'en pas douter.

Mon amour se réveilla quand je la soulevai de son lit, elle marmonna quelque chose puis entre ouvrit ses yeux.

« Je rêve encore. » gémit-elle comme si c'était une souffrance.

Comme elle avait du être malheureuse sans moi, comme elle avait du pleurer à cause de moi. Je devais me faire pardonner pour cette erreur monumentale que j'avais commise quatre ans plus tôt. Je passerais mon éternité à faire de la sienne un jour sans fin rempli de bonheur et d'amour.

« Edward. » murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Elle sombra de nouveau dans son sommeil, sa peau frissonna à mon contact et cela ne me rendit que plus déterminé à la transformer en vampire. Bella allait aimer cette vie, je l'aiderais pour contrôler sa soif, mais à part ça, elle ne serait plus jamais maladroite, elle n'aurait plus jamais froid et la pluie la laisserait indifférente. Plus jamais elle ne se blesserait, plus jamais elle ne se sentirait faible et surtout plus jamais elle ne se croirait indigne de moi.

Je sautai par la fenêtre de sa chambre en silence, son père et son épouse dormaient à poings fermés mais le jeune Quileute qui était affalé sur le canapé dans le salon venait de sursauter.

Je courus ensuite jusqu'à notre clairière sans réveiller à nouveau Bella. Elle était paisible dans mes bras, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Je l'allongeai sur l'herbe délicatement et elle fronça ses sourcils. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à lire ses pensées hélas, aussi je pris la liberté d'imaginer qu'elle était mécontente que je ne la tienne plus contre moi.

Je lui donnais un long et tendre baiser, puis elle s'éveilla enfin, comme une princesse de conte de fées.

« Edward ? Tu es vraiment là ou bien s'est encore un de ces rêves ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je suis là et je ne partirais plus. Bella, je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Elle fondit en larmes et s'accrocha à moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je... Edward... Jamais... le seul... aimer... » balbutia-t-elle adorablement.

Le monstre rugit en moi, il avait hâte de la gouter et pouvoir enfin assouvir ses pulsions. Il voulut tester son amour et mes mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches étroites de Bella pour la coller contre mon sexe. Elle frémit et me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et interrogatifs.

« Tu n'imagines pas comme je te désire. Quand tu seras comme moi, plus rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer. » lui déclarai-je avant de plonger ma bouche dans son cou.

Ma Bella ne dit rien, au moins ses pleurs avaient cessé. Elle me laissa me frotter contre elle, je me faisais un peu pitié mais je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. J'allais devoir attendre qu'elle soit et transformée et repue pour enfin lui faire l'amour et cela risquait de prendre des semaines avant que sa soif de nouveau-né ne soit étanchée.

« Tu me fais mal. » gémit-elle soudain.

Le monstre se réjouit et je le forçai à se calmer. Chaque chose en son temps, j'aurais bientôt l'éternité pour la faire mienne.

« Edward tu es différent. » lâcha-t-elle en se reculant, du moins en essayant.

Pas question de la laisser m'échapper, je la voulais et je l'aurais, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

« Tu m'as attendu Bella ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle comme une question.

« Tu ne t'es pas offerte à un autre ? »

Elle me dévisagea encore plus ahurie. Qu'avais-je donc de si différent pour qu'elle doute de mes paroles et questionne ma raison ?

« Réponds-moi. » grondai-je.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle.

Je lui souris, soulagé et fier d'elle. Je caressai ses cheveux et elle se détendit enfin.

« N'aie pas peur, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu le comprendre plus tôt. Je vais te transformer, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. » lui promis-je.

« Attends ! »

Le monstre n'entendit pas, moi si mais j'avais bien trop hâte. Il était normal qu'elle ait un peu peur, je lui avais déjà raconté ma propre transformation, ou plutôt la souffra en résultant, seul souvenir vivace de ma vie humaine. C'était inévitable et j'aurais l'éternité pour lui faire oublier cet épisode douloureux.

Je n'oubliais pas que les Quileute et mon clan avions conclu une trêve sous conditions que je m'apprêtais à violer. Alice et Emmett étaient en train de me le hurler, plus pour leur échapper que pour faire allégeance à des chiens, je décidai de partir nous trouver un endroit plus éloigné encore. Mon frère et ma sœur se trouvaient en voiture à cinq kilomètres environ et seraient là dans peu de temps. Je repris Bella dans mes bras et lui intima de fermer ses yeux. Je courus plus vite que jamais, transporté par ma hâte et surtout ma colère d'être interrompu.

Ma famille avait le don de se mêler de ma vie et Alice et Emmett étaient les champions en matière de sabotage de mes plans.

Bella râla, elle se sentait mal mais je ne pouvais pas ralentir. J'avais cet avantage sur mon frère et ma sœur, et d'après leurs pensées, ils étaient bien décidés à m'empêcher à tout prix de mordre Bella.

« Nous sommes encore proches d'eux et des loups, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Jake... » murmura-t-elle, alertée par mes paroles.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je continuai à courir, je nous fis parcourir tout le parc national d'Olympic et quand nous arrivâmes face à la large baie, je dus sauter d'îles en îles pour atteindre l'autre rive. L'aube se levait à peine, je pris de la vitesse en dépit du risque d'être vus, je ne pouvais pas aller trop vite non plus à cause de Bella mais au moins j'avais largement distancé Alice et Emmett. Je poursuivis ma course effrénée vers le sud, contournai Seattle jusqu'à atteindre le sommet enneigé du Mont Rainier.

Bella était aussi pâle que moi quand je me stoppai, elle grelottait déjà, je me tançai de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa couverture.

« Je serai là à ton réveil, tu verras la douleur s'arrêtera. Tu dois être forte pour moi et pour nous. » lui expliquai-je.

« Edward... non... attends... Mes par... »

Je l'embrassai, savourant pour la dernière fois cette sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge. Puis je déchirai son tshirt, le monstre et moi furent émerveillés de découvrir enfin sa poitrine. J'embrassai sa peau puis mordis juste en dessous de son sein gauche et bus de longues rasades de ce sang.

Bella s'arqua sensuellement sous la douleur alors pour la divertir tant que possible, je caressai son corps, sa poitrine surtout, ses fesses et son ventre aussi. Son sang continuait de couler dans ma bouche apaisant enfin cette soif d'elle que j'avais eu dès notre rencontre. Bientôt elle se mit à crier aussi je m'acharnais avec des caresses plus tendres et plus intimes.

Son sang... il n'y avait vraiment rien de comparable, c'était un nectar divin. Bella était née pour me donner ce plaisir, elle était née pour me satisfaire et satisfaire ma soif. J'allais à mon tour la combler de mille et une façons quand elle serait comme moi.

Elle cessa de s'agiter, ses râles avaient quelque chose d'érotique. Puis son corps s'affaissa entre mes bras et elle ne fit plus un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » cria soudain Alice.

Elle m'en voulait d'avoir transformé Bella, quelle hypocrite. Elle m'avait si souvent rejoué une vision de Bella et moi, tous deux immortels et heureux. Alors pourquoi se jeta-t-elle sur moi en hurlant telle une furie ?

« Lâche-la ! »

_Tu peux toujours courir Alice _! Ricanai-je intérieurement.

Emmett tenta de m'éloigner de ma Bella en vain, je refusais obstinément de la relâcher. Rien ne pourrait nous séparer, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Il ne s'était pas choisi une femme parfaite, tant pis pour lui. La femme la plus merveilleuse m'aimait assez pour devenir comme moi, je ne refuserais plus jamais de la rendre heureuse.

Le sang cessa soudain de couler dans ma gorge, Emmett m'avait arraché de force à mon âme-soeur, il allait me le payer. J'allais l'attaquer, laissant libre quartier au monstre, quand je vis Alice qui serrait dans ses bras ma Bella... MA BELLA !

Je fonçai sur elle et délivrai mon amour. Il était temps pour moi de l'emmener encore plus loin puisque les miens me refusaient ce bonheur. Toujours endormie et immobile, son visage encore plissé à cause de la douleur de ma morsure, Bella était enfin à nouveau dans mes bras.

Alice et Emmett ne tentèrent plus rien, ils arboraient des mines dévastées mais je n'en avais cure. Je repris ma route, Bella toujours dans mes bras. Je me souvins amusé que nous avions évoqué l'Alaska comme lieu pour son apprentissage, elle et moi, des années plus tôt. Juste évoqué car à l'époque j'étais bien trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour elle et moi.

Je décidai de retourner en Amazonie, le clan de Kachiri nous aiderait peut-être et au moins, Bella ne risquait pas d'être à court de proie. Elle allait adorer ces contrées sauvages et colorés. Elle qui aimait le soleil, elle paresserait au soleil entre mes bras et rirait de voir nos peaux scintiller.

Il me fallut une journée et une nuit entière pour atteindre la jungle sud américaine, j'avais du faire beaucoup de détours pour ne pas nous montrer aux humains. Je retrouvais avec soulagement cette clairière qui allait enfin devenir la nôtre. Zafrina et Senna vinrent peu après notre arrivée à notre rencontre, s'approchant exagérément lentement. J'aurais préféré rester seule avec Bella, pour autant il me fallait leur accord pour rester sur leur territoire et leur aide. Il valait mieux régler tout ceci avant le réveil de ma Bella.

« Tout va bien, elle se transforme. » leur dis-je pour les encourager à venir plus près.

Avec ces nomades, je ne risquais pas d'être jugé ou pris pour un fou. Kachiri avait changé ses meilleures amies par ennui et peur d'être seule. J'avais changé Bella parce que je l'aimais plus que tout, pour lui offrir une immortalité qu'elle-même avait désiré.

Senna demanda à sa compagne quelque chose dans leur dialecte que je ne saisis pas. Elles paraissaient inquiètes et me dévisageaient un peu comme Bella la veille.

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller, les rassurai-je. Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va avoir besoin qu'on la surveille au début et après ça ira. Elle ne sera jamais tenté de se nourrir d'humains si elle n'en rencontre pas. Nous devons rester ici, elle souffrira moins de la soif et son âme va rester intacte. »

Zafrina posa une main sur son épaule et j'aurais voulu la repousser. Le monstre consentit à ce contact, me laissant gérer la « diplomatie ».

« Edward... Repose-la. » me dit l'Amazone, m'implorant presque.

« Non, je lui ai promis que je serai là à son réveil. Elle va se réveiller, elle va être parfaite, vous verrez. »

Je leur souris facilement, si heureux d'être enfin avec Bella, si heureux en pensant à ces siècles d'amour et de bonheur qui nous attendaient.

Senna enlaça sa compagne pour la consoler. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, Zafrina se fustigeait de m'avoir fait subir la dernière illusion de Bella vampire.

« Ne t'en veux pas Zafrina. Grâce à toi j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il fallait que je la transforme, nous étions comme morts l'un sans l'autre. » lui dis-je.

Les Amazones me laissèrent enfin seul avec ma Bella. Comme elle était belle...

Je perdis la notion du temps, fermé au monde extérieur mais quand on me secoua, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de quitter des yeux pour un instant trop long mon âme-soeur. Qui donc venait encore nous déranger ?

« J'aurais du me douter que vous me poursuivriez. » pestai-je.

Ma famille au grand complet se tenait devant moi, Zafrina avec eux. Esmé berçait Alice qui semblait inconsolable, Rosalie refusait de me regarder et cachait son visage contre le torse d'Emmett. Jasper avait cette mine défaite quant à mon père... Il n'était que tristesse.

Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid, ne pouvaient-ils pas tous se réjouir pour moi ? Ils m'avaient tous encouragés à céder aux désir de Bella. J'avais lutté, ils en avaient été témoins et même me l'avaient reproché. Devais-je donc leur expliquer ce qu'ils savaient déjà, c'était réellement le seul moyen pour elle comme pour moi d'être heureux.

« Fils, écoute-moi. »

« Carlisle, tout va bien. »

Esmé hoqueta, je lui souris, tentant de la rassurer et elle me retourna un rictus désespéré.

« C'est trop tard. » chuchota Jasper.

Je haussai les épaules, bien décidé à ne plus les écouter. Leurs pensées étaient trop bruyantes, Rosalie n'était pas en colère contre moi mais contre Bella et quand je l'entendis maudire mon âme-soeur, le monstre grogna. Je serrais plus fort le corps calme de Bella, déjà refroidi.

Elle est morte_..._ pensèrent tous de concert, leur leitmotiv interne m'exaspérant de plus en plus.

Oui mais elle serait éternelle, un vampire comme nous tous. Leurs pensées étaient tristes, sans doute de me perdre définitivement. Un jour nous reviendrions les voir Bella et moi mais pas avant que je me sois lassé de lui faire l'amour et ça prendrait des millénaires.

Ils étaient tous soi-disant amoureux de leur âme-soeur, pourtant ils ne comprenaient que j'avais fait la seule chose sensée depuis ma création. Transformer Bella était essentiel pour elle comme pour moi. Gouter son sang avait été une récompense imméritée, un cadeau ultime qu'elle m'avait fait. Désormais j'allais tout lui offrir, je ne lui refuserais jamais rien.

_- _Elle est morte, j'aurais pu éviter cela_ - _Pensa plus fort Carlisle.

« Elle se réveille. » murmurai-je émerveillée.

_Bella ouvre grand ses yeux, cramoisis mais ça n'enlève rien à sa beauté irréelle. Elle me sourit, je sens son amour infini pour moi. Elle est encore plus magnifique que la vision de Zafrina. Elle se serre contre moi avant de m'embrasser fougueusement._

_« Laissez-nous. » leur lance-t-elle à tous, sans méchanceté._

_Elle ressent mon besoin de lui faire l'amour et à ce stade, je m'en fiche d'être épié. _

Alice sursauta et je pus entrevoir sa vision, j'étais en train de rire dans la jungle tout en courant sans doute après ma Bella. Mon bonheur était garanti, je n'avais plus qu'à commencer. Ma famille et Zafrina partirent et je pus enfin accorder toute mon attention à ma douce Bella.

**PDV Alice**

« Adieu Edward. » murmurai-je, des sanglots dans la voix, en me retournant une dernière fois vers mon frère qui parlait seul.

Il se leva et tendit le bras comme s'il donnait la main à Bella. Il partit, laissant le corps sans vie de mon amie au centre de la clairière. Carlisle courut pour récupérer le cadavre, je le lui arrachait presque des mains quand il nous rejoignit.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » s'inquiéta Esmé.

« Il a eu une hallucination ? Il a agit comme si elle se réveillait vraiment. » ajouta Rosalie.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Zafrina.

« Je n'ai pas eu à provoquer de vision, je pense qu'il a sombré dans la folie. » nous apprit-elle.

Esmé s'effondra, Carlisle dut la porter pour partir de cette jungle maudite.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ça c'est la version originale... triste hein ? Je suis pour les happy end, pour celles qui me connaissent, vous le savez bien. Pour cette histoire pourtant, je ne voyais que cette issue. Bon si vous voulez quand même le happy end, allez donc lire la « seconde fin », ça commence pareil mais ça se termine bien.<em>

_REVIEWS ! ;-) Merci d'avance et à bientôt_


	5. Chapitre 3 Fin alternative

_Voici la version « Happy End », celle que j'ai du écrire pour ne pas lynchée ! (lol)_

_Quand j'ai écrit la deuxième partie, Edward sombrait vraiment dans la folie et on pouvait vraiment présager le pire, j'ai un peu allégé cette deuxième partie pour que cette fin-ci colle plus._

_C'est une autre alternative._

* * *

><p><span><strong>ILLUSIONS<strong>

**Chapitre 3 bis**

Quand j'arrivais à Forks chez le père de Bella, je ne pris pas un instant pour réfléchir, j'avais déjà gâché trop de temps et tourner mille fois dans ma tête les mêmes arguments. Elle avait changé, grandi, affinée, ses courbes étaient plus voluptueuses comme dans la dernière illusion de Zafrina. Comme j'avais hâte de la changer en vampire. Elle me serait reconnaissante et elle serait absolument magnifique à n'en pas douter.

Mon amour se réveilla quand je la soulevai de son lit, elle marmonna quelque chose puis entre ouvrit ses yeux.

« Je rêve encore. » gémit-elle comme si c'était une souffrance.

Comme elle avait du être malheureuse sans moi, comme elle avait du pleurer à cause de moi. Je devais me faire pardonner pour cette erreur monumentale que j'avais commise quatre ans plus tôt. Je passerais mon éternité à faire de la sienne un jour sans fin rempli de bonheur et d'amour.

« Edward. » murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Elle sombra de nouveau dans son sommeil, sa peau frissonna à mon contact et cela ne me rendit que plus déterminé à la transformer en vampire. Bella allait aimer cette vie, je l'aiderais pour contrôler sa soif, mais à part ça, elle ne serait plus jamais maladroite, elle n'aurait plus jamais froid et la pluie la laisserait indifférente. Plus jamais elle ne se blesserait, plus jamais elle ne se sentirait faible et surtout plus jamais elle ne se croirait indigne de moi.

Je sautai par la fenêtre de sa chambre en silence, son père et son épouse dormaient à poings fermés mais le jeune Quileute qui était affalé sur le canapé dans le salon venait de sursauter.

Je courus ensuite jusqu'à notre clairière sans réveiller à nouveau Bella. Elle était paisible dans mes bras, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Je l'allongeai sur l'herbe délicatement et elle fronça ses sourcils. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à lire ses pensées hélas, aussi je pris la liberté d'imaginer qu'elle était mécontente que je ne la tienne plus contre moi.

Je lui donnais un long et tendre baiser, puis elle s'éveilla enfin, comme une princesse de conte de fées.

« Edward ? Tu es vraiment là ou bien s'est encore un de ces rêves ? » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je suis là et je ne partirais plus. Bella, je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Elle fondit en larmes et s'accrocha à moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu restes vraiment ? »

« Non, nous allons partir ensemble. Je ne peux pas te transformer à Forks. » lui expliquai-je en lui souriant.

Tant de choses allaient être bouleversées pour elle, elle devait abandonner sa famille et ses amies. Je ne savais plus rien de sa vie, elle ne m'en avait encore rien dit. Et si elle en aimait un autre ? Le monstre et moi grondèrent tout bas.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'ai passé les trois dernières années en pleine forêt amazonienne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir la paix... j'ai été si pitoyable. »

« Non Edward tu... »

« Écoute-moi, c'est important pour moi d'enfin te dire tout. J'ai été égoïste en me croyant seulement préoccupé par ton intérêt. J'aurais du accepter de te changer Bella, il n'y a pas d'autre solutions pour nous. Tu penses ainsi également ? »

« Oui, je veux être comme toi et avoir l'éternité pour te prouver mon amour. »

Je l'embrassai avec ferveur, me maudissant de l'avoir tant faite souffrir par mon obstination.

« J'ai traqué Victoria jusqu'en Amérique du Sud pour ta sécurité... Elle avait prévu de se venger de moi en te tuant. Je ne l'ai pas eu à temps, j'ai appris que les Quileute s'en étaient finalement occupée. Cette menace éliminée, je n'avais plus rien à faire que d'attendre... »

« Que je meure. »

« Je n'étais plus bon à rien, je suis resté loin de ma famille pour ne pas subir leur pitié, je voulais rester seul. J'étais au Brésil quand Alice m'a prévenu de tes intentions, j'ai demandé l'aide d'un vampire, une femme et... »

Bella se crispa, je pouvais deviner sans difficultés que cette lueur coléreuse dans ses yeux était de la jalousie. Je m'empressai de tout lui dire et ne pas la faire encore plus souffrir.

« Elle a un don pour provoquer des illusions. Ce jour où tu as voulu te suicider... »

« C'était elle. » finit-elle à ma place.

« Je n'ai pas eu la force de me montrer à toi mais j'étais proche. C'étaient mes mots, le reste... c'était le don de Zafrina. Je suis retourné avec elle espérant me remettre de cette peur que tu m'as fait en voulant te tuer. »

« Edward c'est si difficile sans toi, je ne suis pas assez forte. »

« Je suis le plus faible. Tu as réussi à agir encore comme une humaine, à parler et penser. Dans cette jungle, je suis devenu presque fou. Je me nourrissait à peine, je ne faisais que penser à toi. »

« Moi aussi Edward. »

« Je suis là maintenant. J'ai besoin de ton pardon Bella. »

« Si tu me promets de ne plus jamais me quitter, de ne plus jamais décider à ma place. »

« Promis juré. »

Je collai mon front au sien, enivré par son odeur, ébloui par sa beauté. Le monstre me suppliait de lui céder un peu, il ne demandait qu'une chose : gouter son sexe.

« Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi Edward, à tout ce que nous avons pas eu le temps de faire. »

Ses joues se colorèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux me criaient ce que le monstre voulait entendre.

Comment lui confesser toutes ces illusions que j'avais exigé de Zafrina ? Je l'avais salie par mes pensées impures pour me vider de ma frustration. Je tombais à terre, honteux et repentant, je n'eus pas le temps de tout lui révéler pourtant.

« Lève-toi Edward. Tout ira mieux maintenant. » me dit Bella en me souriant.

Ses yeux étaient noirs comme les miens. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'avant mais toujours sans défaut. Son cœur était bruyant, il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sembla parvenir à réveiller le mien.

« C'est mieux ainsi Edward. Je le voulais, tu le sais bien. »

Oui je le savais, elle me l'avait dit et répété. Elle était toujours prête à renoncer à son humanité, à sa famille et à son avenir pour devenir une créature damnée.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi. »

Elle m'enlaça et se hissa pour m'embrasser tendrement. J'aurais été le pire des parjures avant si j'avais pensé qu'elle serait plus belle étant vampire, elle l'est pourtant. Oui ses yeux chocolats me manqueront mais l'or n'a pas dissipé la profondeur et la chaleur de ses iris. Oui les battements de son cœur me manqueraient mais leur musique resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Oui l'odeur de son sang me manquerait, parce que j'avais été un masochiste d'avoir aimé souffrir à cause lui, mais son odeur à elle serait plus forte, sublimée par sa nouvelle nature.

« Ne me fais plus attendre. » me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Mes mains déchirèrent tout ce qui cachait son corps. Je découvris aussitôt que ses seins étaient un peu plus volumineux et fermes, ses hanches plus larges, elle était devenue une femme en mon absence. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle avait plus de cicatrices sur le corps. Les reflets roux de ses cheveux sont rehaussés.

Elle sourit de me voir la détailler ainsi, elle recula même pour que je n'en perde pas une miette. Quand elle estima avoir été assez patiente, elle me déshabilla à son tour et ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de mon sexe. Le monstre n'était plus là, ou bien avait-t-il pris le contrôle total de mon être, je ne saurais dire et quelle importance de toute façon, je n'allais pas blesser ma Bella. Elle lécha légèrement mon gland et je réalisai que cette dernière vision de Zafrina allait se produire, cette fois-ci sans rien pour nous stopper... Sauf Alice et Emmett qui déjà faisaient demi-tour, rassurés car j'avais le contrôle total sur mes instincts de prédateur.

- On est à Vancouver - Pensa Alice avant de disparaître avec mon frère.

Je ne supportais pas de ne pas toucher ma Bella, mes mains caressèrent sa peau. En vérité, je ne voulais qu'une chose, accompagner les mouvements de sa tête. Elle était à genoux devant moi, elle me suçait langoureusement, elle me possédait et me dépossédait de toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle avait deviné la cadence pour me rendre fou, elle dépassa les limites, m'emmena au bord du précipice, me ramena au bord, encore et encore.

Trop souvent j'avais voulu sentir ses lèvres sur mon sexe, trop souvent j'avais imaginé me répandre dans sa bouche, trop souvent j'avais imaginé son regard brulant et gourmand. Bella donna l'assaut final et ce fut seulement en promenant mon gland sur ses lèvres entre ouvertes qu'elle parvint à me faire jouir.

« Tu vois que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, me déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Si tu étais resté, nous aurions pu avoir tout ce plaisir sans souffrir autant. »

Elle sauta sur moi, ses bras enserrèrent mon cou et ses jambes encerclèrent mes hanches, elle avait peur que je la repousse.

« Oui... Oh Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de ton amour. »

« Je suis prête à tout pour toi. Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrassai fiévreusement, je voulais me fondre en elle. Elle me rendit chaque coup de langue, son sexe dansait contre le mien et me suppliait de la prendre sur le champ, dans notre clairière baignée des lumières orangées de l'aube.

**PDV Bella **

Enfin ses mains me touchaient, même froides elles brulaient ma peau. Il m'embrassa sans urgence et sans retenue. J'avais la tête qui tourne, je me soumettais docilement à ses caresses mais en moi, déjà, grondait un besoin presque animal d'être possédée. Il continua de parcourir corps de longues minutes, me murmurant des mots d'amour et de désir.

Je frissonnais de plus en plus, je gémissais, je soupirais. Je sentais que j'allais enfin connaître la volupté. Je ne savais rien de mon corps, Edward se chargea de me le faire découvrir. Comme j'avais été bête de ne pas écouter ma mère et ses grandes leçons sur la sexualité !

« Tu as froid, mon amour ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'est l'effet que tu me fais »

« Bella, es-tu sûre de… »

Ses mains se suspendirent, mon souffle également. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus reculer.

« Plus que certaine, je t'aime » lui assurai-je.

Je lui ôtai sa chemise et son pantalon, mes gestes étaient sûrs, je n'hésitais pas, mon désir me rendit moins maladroite. Quand enfin nous fûmes nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre, je vis comme son corps parfait était fait pour le mien. J'avais beau ne pas le mériter, il m'était destiné. Mon antre le réclamait aussi je collai mon sexe contre le sien. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de mon sein gauche et lui infligèrent une douce torture. Il voulait mon cœur, il savait qu'il ne battait que pour lui.

« Viens, je t'en supplie, viens… »

Mais Edward n'en avait pas fini de me supplicier, ses lèvres tracèrent à présent les courbes de mes seins puis de mon ventre et de mes hanches. Je dus le forcer à poser sa bouche là où mon corps en avait besoin. Il vint titiller mon sexe, alterna entre des grands coups de langue et des baisers légers.

« Viens ! »

Nos yeux se fermèrent en même temps quand enfin je l'accueillis en moi. Edward s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en moi. Je me sentais entière, je me sentais complète. Le sexe était réellement une expérience extraordinaire. Avec fougue, il s'active en moi, il grogne comme j'aime, il soupire de plaisir, il gémit contre mes lèvres. Je m'accroche à ses bras, à son cou, à ses hanches. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de le voir, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, au bord de l'orgasme. Je l'embrasse passionnément, nos langues luttent pour mieux capituler. Nos souffles courts se confondent, nous ne pouvons plus que subir le raz-de-marée qui ravage nos vies. Lui comme moi étions vierges, lui et moi étions amants désormais et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il s'habillât. J'aurais tant voulu rester nue sous son corps à jamais.

Il allai jouir, c'était imminent, il buttait durement en moi. Soudain il se retira et saisit son sexe dans sa main droite tout en se relevant. Il se déversa sur mon ventre en râlant et quand il ne fut plus secoué par des spasmes de plaisir, il s'allongea à mes côtés.

Il me prit la bouche, de sa main droite, il continua là son sexe s'était arrêté. Ses doigts puisèrent en moi et furent vite recouverts de mon jus. Il les portait souvent à sa bouche pour me gouter et je souris car je devinais son envie de me boire à la source.

Je me relevai en appui sur mes coudes et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Fais-moi jouir Edward. »

Il obéit avec zèle, ses lèvres reprirent leur torture mais s'étaient fixées un but. Elles ne tardèrent pas à s'acharner sur mon clitoris et je sentis en moi que la boule devenait plus grosse, elle grondait avec colère, elle voulait exploser.

« Lâche-toi Bella. » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me lâchais, j'explosais, je mourrais, je jouis.

Il me mordit le sein gauche et je m'arquai, incapable de décider si j'aimais ou détestais cette douleur.

A mon réveil, Edward était toujours à mes côtés, mes nouvelles capacités saisirent avec plus de précision la perfection de son visage, la couleur exacte de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau. Ses yeux rougis de mon sang me scrutèrent et s'obscurcirent. Mon vampire était aussi affamé que moi...

**PDV Alice**

« Alors ? » s'empressa Esmé, déçue de ne pas nous voir revenir avec Edward et Bella, pensant sans doute au pire.

Nous avions tous pensé au pire d'ailleurs car ma vision ne m'avait pas permis de voir ce qu'il se passerait pour Bella. Edward avait pris le dessus sur sa soif et avait pu transformer son âme sœur sans la tuer.

« Ils ont directement enchaînés sur la phase lune de miel. Ne les attendez pas avant six ans. »

* * *

><p><em>Pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai repris les fantasmes de Bella et d'Edward histoire de leur faire vraiment faire la chose ! <em>

_Par curiosité, je vous encourage à lire la « vraie » fin._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, dites-moi si cette mini fic vous a plu !_


End file.
